When the night conquers light
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: The night is taking over and the age of the vampires are taking it. The light of all the people was going out and was it all Dr. Vaciliers fault?
1. Chapter 1

When the night conquers light

Chapter One

The inspiration for this story came from Amymusicals. Enjoy.

This Disney cross over includes... Jim Hawkins Doctor Vacilier Ariel Eric

Alice Aurora Hercules Esmerelda Megara And maybe others

Enjoy!

The pale moon light was painted across the cobble stone paths and brick buildings of New Orleans. The voice of his mentor replays through Jim Hawkins head. "Don't go out on your own! Its not safe, never seek revenge!" Jim pressed his eyes closed hard, pushing the voice out of his thoughts. He didn't care. Jim had to find that monster that killed his father. He ran through the streets of the Louisiana city and rested against a building. He thought of when he was younger. He's father had left because he didn't love his mother anymore, or so he thought. He had sat down with his mother as she told he of how his father hunted the creatures of the night. Jim understood he would never see his father again. It wasn't until a few years later that he was contacted by that horrid beast. A letter from a certain Doctor Valilaier, telling him of how he killed his father, and was coming after his mother.

"You have his eyes you know." A deep voice with a Cajun accent.

Jim quickly grabbed his gun and pointed at the darkness in the direction of the voice. "Show your self!" He yelled at the emptiness. He spun around waiting for the figure to show.

Suddenly a dark skinned man was leaning up against one of the buildings flipping a card in his hands. He was dressed in a deep purple and black suit with a black and purple trim top hat atop his black curly hair. "Your eyes are the same." The man said. The same deep Cajun voice from before.

Jim looked at him questioningly but never, not once putting down the gun. It was pointed directly at the mystery man. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jim asked agitated.

Dark brown eyes peered at Jim from underneath the top hat and a smirk was spread across the mans face. "Your father." He said as the card twirled and twirled in his hand. "You look quite alike." The man said in his deep Cajun voice.

"Who are you!" Jim yelled. Tired of this man's games. "You know nothing about my father."

The dark skinned man smirked once again. "I knew enough about him to end his life." He said placing the card in his hat. His nails extending. That was when Jim got a look at his blood red eyes and pointed teeth.

Jim gasped. "Vacilaier." Jim said. His voice full of hatred.

Doctor Vacilaier took of his hat and performed a deep bow. "Of course." He said showing of his glistening white fangs. Jim clicked the bullet into the barrel of the gun. Vacilaier just laughed. "You not gonna shoot me boy." He said. Jim knew he was right. His heart was beating. He had killed Vampires before, but now that he was face to face with his father's killer, why couldn't he pull the trigger. "Good question," Vacilaier said reading the thoughts in his mind. "Maybe your just not good enough." He said walking toward Jim. Jim stepped back away from him. "Maybe, you're to weak." He said getting closer. Jim backed up even further until he hit the wall. "Or maybe" Vacilaier paused. "You were made to be controlled." Jim took a deep breath and fire the gun into Vacilaier's chest. He stumbled backward. Jim ran down the alley way. Vacilaier laughed, no blood appeared from the wound. "Sloppy sloppy sloppy Jim. Just like your father. He couldn't aim either." Jim hid behind a building. His heart racing faster and faster as he heard the footsteps grow closer and closer. "Its sad. He came after to me to keep you safe boy. And how do you repay him, by coming here to die."

Jim took a deep breath and peered around the corner. Vacilaier was standing looking around for Jim. He moved his head back around the buildings edge. What could he do? There was no way he could out run him. What could he possibly do. He was terrified that if he messed with the gun that repulsive being might hear the clicks. Jim didn't have a choice. Jim moved his hand over the gun trying to silence the sound of the bullet slipping into the barrel with no prevail. Vacilaier's head snapped in Jim's direction. An evil smirk crossed his face as his body disappeared. Jim swung the gun around the corner ready to shoot at anything that moved. Jim glanced from side to side. The gun stretched in front of him. Vacilaier was no where in sight.

Jim felt more tense then ever. That feeling that something was going to jump out at him, anything coursed through him. Jim's heart was pounding. Slowly Vacilaier materialized behind him, licking his lips as if he hasn't had any food for a week. Jim gasped and tried to turn around But Vacilaier grabbed a hold of Jim's head tilting it to the side and his shoulder. Digging his fangs into his skin. Jim screamed in pain as the venom from this vampires bite coursed through Jim's veins. Vacilaier drops him hard to the ground. Jim is so weak from the loss of blood he can longer stand. He clutches his neck with one hand and glares at Vacilaier as his vision starts to blur out. Vacilaier walks in front of him and kicks his with his heel so that he falls backward. Vacilaier laughs as he wipes the blood off of his face with his hand. "I will say this, you put up more then a fight then your father. Just not enough of one." He said leaning in as Jim's vision blurred out into darkness and he fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

When the night conquers light

Chapter Two

What do you guys think so far

Years later, Vacilaier stood inside his voodoo shop looking out on the town dance in New Orleans happening just outside his door. He clapped along with the Cajun music. He laughed along seeing the mere mortals trip over them selves. A gust of fire engine red hair caught his eye as a beautiful girl danced past. Vacilaier's smile faded from his face as he saw her dance by. He had to meet her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He felt like a child needed the new toy. He dashed inside his job and grabbed the sign showing his shop off. He felt like he needed to meet her. He waited for her to come dancing by before he set the sign down so she would see it. Of course it worked.

Ariel danced lovingly with her fiance Eric. She was wearing the blue and black dress with a blue ribbon tied into her brilliant red hair. Eric was wearing a white shirt with a red belt and black pants. His boots going up above his ankles. Eric looked into Ariel's beautiful green eyes, his Caribbean blue eyes sparkling. Ariel smiled as they danced to the music. She was so into the dace she almost tripped over Vacilaier's sign. She nearly tripped but luckily Eric had caught her. She laughed as she read the sign. Moving out of the way of the other dancers. Ariel read the sign. _Voodoo, Magic._ She instantly was interested. She grabbed a hold of Eric's hand and drug him toward it. "Come on, we have to test it." Ariel said. "Make a believer out of me." Ariel said biting her lip. "Just this morning you were talking about witchcraft. Come on!"

Eric laughed but was hesitant. "Ariel baby, I really don't think we should be messing with any of this stuff. I'm serious." He said looking with fear at the voodoo shop.

Ariel looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Come on, its just a bunch of hocus pocus." Ariel said teasing him. Although she knew all to well that it wasn't pretend.

Vacilaier waited at the door for the beautiful lady and her fiance. He pointed his cane to the doors and they opened. Ariel laughed as Eric looked around nervously. "Nothing to be scare of folks, just a little parlor trick." He said leading them into a red lit room with a table and a few candles, but the rest of the light gave off a red tint. They sat down at the table. "Now who's first?" He asked shuffling his cards. He said taking the cards in hand. "Just take three." He said as the cards flipped through out his fingers. Ariel snatched three quickly but Eric was still nervous, even more so then before. He slowly took three from Vacilaier. Vacilaier put the other cards into a deck and winked at Ariel. A slight flush caught her cheeks. Eric huffed nervously as Vacilaier spread their three cards in front of him. He then turned to Eric. "Now you young man are a royal through and through. You're mother, royal for years. Your father only two." Eric looked at the card. A tall gold tree and a small silver tree merging was painted on the card. Vacilaier then moved on to the next one. He flipped a card with a man clutching a heart tightly to his chest. "The love of your life is close and you will be happy for the rest of your life." Eric had a slight smile at this. Vacilaier moved on to the next card that had a picture of had little children. "If everything goes well, you'll be blessed." Vacilaier said. "Huh" he said turning to Ariel. He turned her first card. It was painted with the image of under the sea. "You miss are from the sea, lying to your man are you." Ariel's eyes grew wide then she looked away from Eric, and concentrated on the cards. He flipped the next card showing an image of a lime green smoke coming off a cauldron. "More magic is to enter your life, but I believe for the better. " He said winking again at her. Ariel's eyes grew again. Eric is going to pester her about his last comment. He flipped the last card which was very dark, a dark figure walking next to a women who looked like Ariel. This time Vacilaier's eyes grew wide. He had to think of something to say. He couldn't just say she would be taken from the world. "You will experience a horrible loss." He said quickly. "But the one's who love you will be there for you."

Ariel smiled and Eric began to stand. "Well that's enough for today. Come on, Ariel I think his dolls keep staring at me." Eric said walking toward the exit.

"Oh leaving so soon, but you're just in time for dinner." Vacilaier said as an evil smile crossed his lips and he blew out the candles. Vacilaier disappeared in the dark red room. Ariel screamed, suddenly being in the dark. Eric grabbed a hold of Ariel and held her close when the bright lime green lights flashed on and off like a strobe light. Vacilaier's face appeared in front of Ariel. His face seemed to be painted with color but the bright, florescent pink, green, and purple colors disappeared when the light shined on his face. Ariel screamed seeing him. His teeth glistened in both the darkness and the light. Until the dark conquered the light.

Vacilaier's face glowed in the dark when Ariel saw something fly into his hands. Ariel clutched a hold of Eric but he shoved her off him. Ariel screamed. "Eric!" She yelled. A bright red light from the thing in Vacilaier's hands shone into Eric's eyes keeping him. Eric walked toward Vacilaier with his hand out. Vacilaier grabbed a hold of Eric's hand quickly. The thing in his hand was a voodoo looking wooden skull with jagged teeth. Vacilaier popped it open and clasped it's teeth on Eric's finger. Eric fell to the floor, he seemed dead.

Ariel screamed again, seeing him hit the ground like that. She thought for a moment it was a wonder that no one heard them. "Why would I have that issue with all these sound blocking instruments." He said to her. Ariel tried to run but Vacilaier's hand shot up. She froze in place. Her back facing him. 'what's going on! Why can't I move.' she though trying to scream. "Calm yourself sir`ene." he said to her. Ariel's eyes widen as her hand was raised toward him. She tried to scream as the skull bit down on her fingertip. Red lines of her and Eric's blood filled the veins of the skull. Ariel's vision started to blur and she fell back into Vacilaier's arms. Then he dug his fangs deep into her neck.

I know there fortunes suck but I couldn't think of anything so don't judge.


End file.
